All About Us
by Spunky Violet
Summary: Hello :  This is a song fic based off the song All About Us, by He is We feat. Owl City. It's really good, it's Fax, and I think you'll like it. So yeah, its better than it sounds in my crappy summary, so reeeeaaaaad iiiitttt :


**Hi guys :) So I bet a lot of you were expecting an update on my other story, Highschool to the Maximum, but I'm having a bit of a writer's block, so no update for that today. BUT I am bringing you a one shot based off the song/ music video for All About Us, by He is We featuring Owl City. If you don't know the song, YouTube it! It's a Fax, and I really hope ya'll enjoy it :) And let me know if you like one-shot's like this, cause I'll write more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or the son All About Us.**

**MPOV**

_**Flashback**_

_The day Fang asked me out, I was thrilled. I'd always liked the quiet emo boy who sat in the back. We found the courage to become friends in high-school, and we both just, well, fell. He asked me out the summer going into college. I was going to the community school, he was going to Stanford, about 20 minutes away from where we lived. _

_The day I realized I loved him, Fang took me to on a nature walk. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, squirrels were frolicking, and I was leading the way, even though I had no clue where we were going. Everything was so picturesque, so perfect. My gut told me it wouldn't last, but my heart was soaring. _

_We came across a twinkling lake, when he took my hand. His touch sent a slew of sparks up my arm, and I looked up. In his other hand was a small, hand-picked bouquet of flowers. I beamed up at him and he took me into his arms. Everything around us seemed to be singing a sweet melody, and we swayed with the music. It was absolutely stunning. Our own little world._

_I never wanted to go back._

_A few days later we went out to our spot. I stood on the shore of the lake, and found a rock so smooth, begging to be skipped. Only one problem. I didn't know how! Fang, sensing my dismay stood behind me pressing himself up against my back. Grabbing my hand he showed me the motion, and helped me get set. I released the rock, watching it soar through the air. It was a perfect throw in my book, but it landed with a loud, Kerplunk, making me grimace. Fang started snickering at me, which is very close to laughing for this boy. I shoved him playfully as we walked back to his car, which ended up in an all out push and shove contest._

_Summer was just flying by, college on the mind. I went out for a walk, and ended up at Fang's house as he was washing his car. I gave him a hug, seeing as it was our 2 month anniversary. Yeah, I was keeping track. I decided to help him wash his car, because I had nothing better to do. We stayed like that, talking mindlessly, washing his car until I grabbed the house. Game on. I turned toward him, an evil grin on my face, and turned the water on full blast. He was soaked in a matter of moments, and was dripping like a wet dog. I shook out his wet hair, and glared at me._

"_Max." he said. "That was not smart."_

_Grabbing his sponge, he filled it with water, and while squeezing it, flung it towards me, drenching me as well. We fought with the water for a good 2 hours, until not only was the car squeaky clean, but we were too. Everything was just perfect for us. It was almost too good to be true._

Now, 5 years later, Fang and I are both out of college, and are still together. I'm sitting on the most uncomfortable thing ever. A doctor's table. The paper was rough and itchy. Everything was tense, as Fang sat next to me. It seemed like years until the doctor finally came in. I took one look at her face and I knew.

I knew.

A single tear rolled down my face, as Fang came over, hugging me close to him. I cried silently into his chest, and felt tears roll onto my head as well. Fang was crying too. I had been diagnosed with Brain Cancer. I have 6 months to live.

***TIME LAPSE***

7 months later, and I'm still alive. For how much longer, I'm not sure. The doctors didn't think I'd last this long, but there's still a fight in me. I'm not going down without a fight. The chemotherapy has made me lose my hair, and I'm weak. Me, the great Maximum Ride, weak. I could barely walk, and was stuck in a wheel chair.

Fang hasn't left my side, and he treats me like I'm still going to be here forever. It's nice not to have to deal with him treating me like a dying person, even if I am one. I woke up this morning after another migraine, when Fang said to me that he was taking me out. He wouldn't tell me where. Fang got me in my wheel chair, and I put on a dress and sneakers. I even put on makeup, just so I wouldn't look so, different. Tying a bandana around my head to cover my baldness, I did a once over in the mirror.

Fang helped me into my wheel chair, and into the car.

When we finally arrived, Fang pushed me down a path, leading straight to our spot. The sun was setting, and everything was beautiful. I took my hand as I stared in awe. We hadn't been to this spot in ages. He held my hand close to his heart, and I felt him slide something cold onto my ring finger. I took my hand away from his and saw the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen.

"Max," he started, sounding choked up. "I don't know how long you have left, but I want to be there for you the entire time. I only want to be with you."

He didn't even ask the question when I said yes. I cut him off. He had the most hopeful twinkle in his eye, a look that screamed everything was going to be okay. And I believed him. For that moment, I believed everything was going to be okay. He took both my hands and helped me up. I stumbled a bit, but he held me steady. Standing on his feet, he slowly danced with me, just like he had so many years ago. Whispering in my ear, he said, "I love you." I looked him dead in the eye, and say a tear forming in their ducts.

"I love you too" I whispered back. We both just held each other, letting the sounds of nature sing, as we danced to their tune. The sun set in the distance, as we stayed there holding each other close. Hope was burning in our hearts, and we wouldn't give up. We had each other.

**So I think I might make this a two-shot. I don't know. But what did you guys think? I swear, when I first saw the video and heard the song, I was teary eyed. Even writing this I was getting emotional. I'm really happy with the way it turned out, and I hope you all enjoyed it too :) let me know what you guys think and leave a review! I read every single one of them, and I take anonymous reviews as well.**

**I hope you all have an awesome week, and keep your eyes out for the next chapter in ****my other story.**

**Quote of the Day:**

Courage does not always roar.

Sometimes courage is the quiet voice

At the end of the day saying,

"I will try again tomorrow."

-Mary Anne Radmacher

**I love you guys :3 Have an awesome week**

**~Spunky Violet**


End file.
